


January 29th 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten years since the most important day of John and Sherlock's lives: the day they first met.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 47





	January 29th 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that might show up in this fic - I'm not a native speaker and my Word sometimes auto corrects stuff and I may have not noticed it happening.

January 29th 2020.

10 years.

10 years since John was finally able to overcome the sadness the war brought to him. And all because of Sherlock Holmes. The man that gave his life a meaning, and that he could happily call his boyfriend.

He was hard to deal with, John couldn’t lie, but every second spent besides him was worth it.

And today, it’s been 10 years since the “Study in Pink”, their first case together. Sherlock didn’t really like John’s titles for their stories together, he thought they were “overly sentimental”, but the blogger chose to ignore that.

John woke up early in the morning, the sun still rising into the skies of London. He decided to sleep in his own room instead of Sherlock’s last night because he arrived late from the hospital and didn’t want to wake his lover up in the middle of the night. He was so excited the whole month, waiting for that day to come. He changed his clothes quickly and picked up the present he bought for Sherlock: a brand new chemistry kit for him to experiment with. He did a lot of research and even asked for Molly’s opinion before buying it. He wanted to be sure Sherlock would love it. It was the most complete one he found, and definitely didn’t come cheap, but he didn’t care about the price. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

He anxiously walked down the stairs and opened the 221B door, reaching the living room. From there he could see his lover making himself some tea.

“Morning” said Sherlock, being aware of John’s presence without needing to look at him.

“Good morning, darling” John answered. The detective was still in his dressing gown making his tea like every morning. _'He couldn’t have forgotten such special day, could he?'_ John thought to himself, but shook his head to get this thought away from him. Of course he couldn’t have forgotten it.

“Is there something wrong?” said the taller man, noticing the doubtful tone of the other man’s voice, still not looking directly at him. John was holding the big gift box with the equipment, wrapped in a pink wrapping paper, a silly reference to their first case, in the middle of the living room. He couldn’t believe in what was happening.

Without an answer, Sherlock turned and finally faced John. “What’s that?” he asked with a confused face, looking at the box John was holding. “Something for a case? It better be, it’s been 6 days since the last one and I think I’m losing my mental sanity at this point” he continued, taking a sip of his tea right after.

“Yeah, I can see you definitely lost your mind.” said the doctor with a disappointed look in his face, and placing the gift on the kitchen’s table.

“Why do you say that?”

John took a deep breath. “No reason at all. So... what are your plans for today?”

“Try not to die of boredom. You?” Sherlock answered, taking another sip.

“Well, I actually had some plans. I was thinking about giving you this present, and cook you lunch since you always say the food I cook is the only one you actually enjoy eating. Then maybe cuddle with you and watch some crap telly by the evening because I know you secretly enjoy it and I’d leave you to choose what we’d do at night.” John said, not hiding the disappointment in his voice.

“Why’s that?”

That was enough for the doctor. “BECAUSE IT’S THE BLOODY 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE DAY WE FIRST MET!” John shouted, and an awkward silence filled the room. “I really can’t believe you sometimes.” He continued as he put this hands in his wait and turned his back to Sherlock, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

“I... I’m sorry, love. I really am.”

 _Love_. Sherlock hardly used those kinds of sentimental words after they started dating, around 3 years ago. He only used those when he was scared or sad, in need of John’s comfort.

John turned to face Sherlock again and he could tell from the detective’s face he was truly sorry. “It’s fine. Sorry for losing my temper. I’m in desperate need of working on my self control.”

“No problem, John. I can be a dick sometimes. Sorry again.” said the taller man, looking at his own feet. He didn’t want to look at John’s eyes.

John forced a small smile. “Drop the apologies, I already said it’s all fine. Wanna open your gift now?”

Sherlock’s guilt made him hesitate, but he reached for the present and unwrapped it, and his eyes got watery the moment he realized what his boyfriend had bought him.

He really knew him well. Sherlock finally faced John. “That’s... really kind of you, darling. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” said the detective, hugging his boyfriend tightly. “You’re always so good for me, and yet I manage to always let you down. Always.” said Sherlock, his voice muffled by the shorter guy’s hair.

“Stop saying that kind of stuff. You’re the person who gave my life a meaning. You’re always there, illuminating my days with your cleverness and desire for adventures. I’m so grateful for knowing you, and having you by my side every day and being the one that reached your heart is the best gift I could’ve ever asked for.” John said, and at this point he couldn’t keep the tears from rolling down his face. He let go of the strong hug to pull his lover to a kiss. At this very moment, John completely ignored the fact that Sherlock just forgot such a special date and enjoyed the moment, being grateful for having him at his side every day. He felt like he was floating. He wanted time to stop so that he would never need to leave this exact moment. Right here, kissing his boyfriend’s soft lips and having him around his arms, he truly felt complete.

It was Sherlock who broke the kiss to pull the doctor back in a tight hug.

After a short silence, John could hear a little laugh coming from Sherlock.

“John, did you really think I forgot Study in Pink’s 10th anniversary? I can’t believe you even considered that possibility. Am I really that bad?” the detective couldn’t contain his laughter at this point, and John couldn’t stop himself from laughing either.

They let go of the hug. “You bloody moron! Sherlock, the next time you do something like that to me I swear I’m gonna kill you.” 

Sherlock couldn’t take the threat seriously when the man in front of him was laughing nonstop. “You had to see your face right there. I’m surprised you didn’t break down right in front of me. You’re really bad at hiding your disappointment, John, I have to say.”

The shorter man was still having a hard time trying to keep a straight face when Sherlock knelt in front of him and took something from his dressing gown’s pocket.

_Was he going to...?_

“John Hamish Watson” said the detective, in an extremely confident tone as he looked up at John’s eyes. Sherlock was extremely nervous, but the dark blue tone of his lovers’ eyes managed to help him calm down and keep going, as it always did during the last 10 years. “That last decade meant so much to me and I believe you feel the same way as I do when I say I love you and I don’t think a life without you would truly be worth living.

“Before your arrival, everything seemed pointless and merely a distraction to keep my mind away from my life’s lack of meaning. But then you showed up. And it changed everything completely. You saved my life the very first day we met, and saved it again and again several times after, but I’m afraid you aren’t aware of how you save me every single day just by standing by my side and blessing me with your company.

“With that in mind, I wanted to ask you, John Watson, the one man who carried light when all I could see was darkness, if you want to spend the rest of your life with me, protecting London from the evil minds of the criminals and giving each other a reason to live.”

John was sobbing at this point, and Sherlock wasn’t much different now that his speech was over.

“How could I possibly refuse?”


End file.
